This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a transmission adapted to transmit a torque inputted thereto from an engine to produce an output torque at a continuously variable speed ratio.
It is the current practice to perform shift control for continuously variable transmissions such as V-belt transmissions, toroidal type transmissions and the like by changing the transmission speed ratio in a stepless manner to a target value calculated based on vehicle operating conditions. For example, Japanese Patent Application No. 7-265627 discloses a transmission control apparatus arranged to control the rate at which the transmission speed ratio changes to a target value. One problem associated with this type of shift control is an undesirable deceleration feel provided to the passenger when the transmission speed ratio changes at an excessive rate, for example, when a kick-down change is produced.